


Alternate Movie Ending

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Romance, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: This is my take on how the movie "Van Helsing" should have ended. Alternate/AU ending. Van x Anna. One-shot. Complete.





	Alternate Movie Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched the movie "Van Helsing" tonight with my friend and I decided to write someone about Anna and Gabriel's relationship. I've seen the movie before and I always get so mad at the end of the movie when Anna dies. So this is going to a one-shot and it will be at the time of her death in the movie, but then it becomes AU because I am keeping her alive.
> 
> Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the rights to the movie Van Helsing. I do not profit from it (unless you count the fan squeals and reviews that I get).
> 
> Notice: Only spellcheck was done. There was no beta for this one-shot
> 
> Note: This is an old story that I wrote back in 2013. First posted on fanfiction.net

"Oh my God, she's dead." Carl said as he backed away.

Van Hellsing, since in werewolf form, looked behind him. There lay Anna on a lounge chair with her eyes glazed over, not breathing. He picked her up in his arms and began to howl in sadness. As the werewolf antidote started to work the howl turned into a mournful human cry. Van held Anna tightly to his chest as he cried for the woman that he loved. She had given her life to make sure the antidote got into his body before the clock struck twelve. And how does he repay her? By attacking her and killing her. Somewhere through his mental cries and silent tears he heard a small, delicate voice.

"Van… Need… air…" He looked down at the female in his arms and saw that her eyes were half-mast and her skin was pale.

He stopped pressing her so close to his body and brought one hand up to cup one side of her face. "Anna… I thought I killed you."

Finally able to breath more freely now more color appeared on Anna's face. "I thought so to. But it seems like it wasn't my time to spend eternity in Heaven with my family." She put her hand over his and cracked a small smile. "Who else can watch your back for you? Certainly not Carl. Who has ever heard of a friar that could fight? He seems more like the guy that works behind the scenes."

In the background Carl nodded. He certainly was not cut out for field work like Van Hellsing was. Van leaned his head down and kissed Anna for several long moments. Carl started to feel uncomfortable when it seemed like things where getting a little too heated up. He cleared his throat. "Well as much as I love standing around in a destroyed labatory with the corpse of Count Dracula with a constant snow blizzard raging outside, I really think we should get going." Both Anna and Van broke the kiss and blushed at Carl's comment. He removed his winter cloak from around his body, leaving him in his friar robes, walked over to Van and handed him the cloak. "Well since you don't have fur now and you are only wearing very ripped shorts, I imagine that this will ward off a bit of the cold."

Van stood up and placed the cloak around his body. He then put out his hand to help Anna up. "Your family is free of their curse now Anna. They are with God now. Dracula is dead now."

Anna grabbed Van's hand and let him pull her up. After her near death experience she was a bit shaken. Damsel in distress? Never. She would never be one of the weak women that relied on men to save them. But just for the moment, she allowed Van to be the strong one. If there was anyone that she want fighting by her side, covering her back, she wanted it to be Van Hellsing. For him, and him alone, she would be a damsel in distress. But just a tiny bit.

Anna smiled a teary and happy smile and then hugged Van and buried her face into his naked chest. "Nine generations of my family are at the gates of Heaven. And this is all thanks to you Van. Thank you." She stood up slightly on her tippy toes and kissed Van on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *shrugs* What can I say? When the muse hits, it's usually at work or school, mostly work though. This time she hit me on one of those extremely rare times that I wasn't at work or school. So there you have it. A one-shot from me that will stay a one-shot. You know me, I'm not good with consistent chapter updates. Well, hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
